Like humans, companion animals and livestock can suffer from chronic inappetance and other disorders that can result in loss of lean muscle, an inability to participate in physical activity, weight loss, and other undesirable outcomes for the companion animal and the owner. For instance, companion animals and/or livestock undergoing chemotherapy or afflicted with cancer, heart disease, or chronic kidney disease can suffer from chronic inappetance, weight loss, general frailty, and/or cachexia. Moreover, the conditions or afflictions inducing the chronic inappetance, weight loss, general frailty, and/or cachexia can be at least partially exacerbated by the fact that the diets of these animals consist of fewer calories, vitamins, minerals, protein, and other necessary nutritional components, due to the decrease in food intake. As a result, these animals can exhibit a decrease in lean muscle, general weakness including a weakened immune system, possibly making the animals susceptible to infections.
Furthermore, although a general increase in food consumption could be helpful to animals, it is important that these animals do not experience a significant increase in deposition of adipose tissue. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a composition and a method of using the composition to control weight loss while not inducing a significant increase in adipose tissue. To date, there are no approved veterinary active pharmaceutical ingredients for the treatment of chronic inappetance, unwanted weight loss, general frailty, wasting, and other related afflictions, complications, and maladies. As such, it is desired to have a compound or treatment for use in controlling weight in animals, including companion animals and livestock.